Échangeons nos corps !
by Reshizec
Summary: Un événement étrange se produit au sein de la classe E : les élèves se retrouvent, chaque jour, à échanger leurs corps ! Suivez dans ces plusieurs chapitres les aventures étranges mais drôles de cette classe d'assassins...


Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Itona lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce matin-là… c'était pourtant censé être une journée normale, comme toutes les autres ! Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans cet état-là ?! Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça ?! Non, pas à sa connaissance… au grand jamais il n'avait pensé que ça arriverait un jour ! Et pourtant, c'est arrivé.

… il était devenu Koro-sensei.

Non, pas totalement ! Il avait gardé son esprit normal, seul son corps avait changé. C'était si étrange ! Des tentacules jaunes lui avaient poussé pendant la nuit ! Bon, il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait qu'à aller en cours comme d'habitude et en parler au véritable Koro-sensei. Après tout, lui qui savait toujours tout devait bien avoir une solution, non ? C'est donc un peu rassuré qu'il alla en cours, ce jour-là. Mais c'est la boule au ventre qu'il ouvrit la porte de la classe E… oui oui, la porte : il avait fini par comprendre son fonctionnement et arrêté de casser le mur pour entrer.

"Aah, Koro-sensei ! à peine fut-il entré que Kayano lui sauta dessus. On a un problème.

-N-non, je ne…

-Regardez ! Itona-kun a complètement pété un câble, ça fait trois heures qu'il court partout !"

Le véritable Itona regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'effectivement, c'était bien "lui" qui courait partout du côté du terrain de sport.

"Koro-sensei…" grogna-t-il.

Les autres élèves le regardèrent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas trop. Itona se dirigea vers son corps étrangement agité, et se mit à le secouer violemment.

"J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Koro-sensei ! ce dernier parut blasé.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir, hein ?! Et puis je suis plus du tout habitué aux corps humains, moi ! Je suis tombé au moins quinze fois depuis ce matin ! Ah là là, vivement qu'on retrouve nos corps respectifs…

-Eeh, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Karma arriva juste derrière.

Koro et Itona soupirèrent en même temps. Le professeur finit cependant par prendre la parole :

"En fait, Itona-kun et moi-même avons… enfin, nos corps ont été échangés.

-Quoiiii ?!"

La surprise étant passée, Koro entreprit de tenter d'expliquer "rationnellement" la situation aux autres élèves.

"En fait, lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais dans le corps d'Itona-kun. Mais je suis bien Koro-sensei, hein !

-... réellement, vous croyez être crédible ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Kirara fronça les sourcils et frappa Koro-sensei (dans le corps d'Itona) derrière la tête.

-Hé, ça fait mal ça !" se plaint-il.

Itona (le vrai, dans le corps de Koro) haussa les épaules.

"Si tu pouvais éviter les cicatrices, en revanche… bref. Si vous ne nous croyez pas, tant pis pour vous : peu importe. Maintenant, Koro-sensei, comment allons-nous régler ce problème ? Je veux dire, je ne tiens pas à rester un poulpe jaune toute ma vie ! Oh, déjà que j'en ai marre au bout d'une petite heure…

-Eeeh, je ne sais pas Itona-kun. Qu'est-ce qui a causé cet échange, pour commencer ?

-Et comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?! Tss…"

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Koro-sensei l'air désolé et Itona le fusillant du regard. Koro finit par décider de faire cours quand même, bien qu'il soit perturbé.

"Eeh, Itona-kun…" l'appela Karma, ignorant le professeur qui énonçait quelques propriétés de mathématiques.

Ledit "Itona-kun" regarda sur le côté, las des remarques embêtantes de Terasaka et des autres qu'il entendait de l'autre côté.

"Quoi ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé… comment Koro est-il fait ?

-Huh ? Comment ça ?

-Ben, tu vois… ça…" avec un clin d'oeil, cette phrase était fort douteuse.

Le professeur (le vrai) réagit au quart de tour.

"NON KARMA-KUN, MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Je tiens à mon intimité ! Arrête d'embêter Itona-kun !

-Mais j'ai rien fait m'sieu. De toute façon, c'est pas avec votre petit corps maigrichon que vous pourrez m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit…"

Cette fois, cette remarque énerva Itona.

"Qui c'est, le maigrichon ?! il attrapa Karma par le col de sa chemise, et Karasuma entra à ce moment-là.

-Sale poulpe lubrique et dégonflé ! L'état t'as interdit de… euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?"

Il remarqua qu'Itona était au tableau en train de donner cours, et Koro debout près de sa place d'élève.

"Ah, Karasuma ! Vous tombez bien. Vous pourriez m'expliquer deux ou trois choses, s'il-vous plaît ?!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karasuma finit par "comprendre" ce qu'il se passait.

"Donc, si je résume, Itona est Koro et Koro est Itona ?

-Euh… ouais, en gros c'est ça." confirma Karma.

Koro croisa les bras, en pleine réflexion… oui oui, les bras.

"Je sais !

-Ah ? les élèves le regardèrent, leurs regards remplis d'espoir.

-Euh, en fait non…" fausse joie pour Itona.

Ce dernier finit par se lever, une idée lumineuse lui venant à l'esprit.

"Eeeeh, mais du coup si j'utilise un couteau spécial sur ce corps, c'est vous qui mourrez, non ?

-Oui, mais toi aussi du coup.

-Ah, merde…" de nouveau, un long silence remplit la salle de classe.

Karma finit cependant par parler, irrité par ce manque de conversation.

"Bah ! Par besoin de se casser la tête. On n'a qu'à attendre que l'effet se dissipe, au pire. En attendant… on peut s'amuser à étudier le corps de Koro-sensei, huh ?" un regard de psychopathe qui ne présage rien de bon accompagne sa pensée.

Itona fit un saut en arrière, effrayé par la lueur démoniaque qui provenait de Karma.

"Hé hé…"

Nagisa se positionna entre les deux et leur cria d'arrêter.

"Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit Itona, peu crédible avec ses tentacules qui gigotaient dans tout les sens, rendant hilares la plupart des élèves.

-Moi si ! ricana Karma, provoquant ouvertement le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Tss, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver, toi ! Pff…"

Il croisa les bras, se rasseya et se concentra sur le cours que repris Koro. Karma parut vexé d'être ignoré ainsi alors qu'il cherchait en réalité un minimum d'attention.

"Mais enfin, Itona… tu n'as pas appris le sens de l'humour, avec le temps ?" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Durant le cours de sport, Itona fut écarté car "trop rapide"... oui, il avait gagné la vitesse MACH 20 de Koro-sensei, ce qui était considéré comme de la triche dans cette classe.

"Eeh, Itona-kun ! Tu fais quoi ?

-Rien. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

-C'est vrai que ne rien faire, y'a pas à dire, c'est crevant !

-Je peux deviner de l'ironie malveillante dans tes paroles.

-Aah, l'ironie oui. La malveillance, non ! Au contraire, je suis on ne peut plus bienveillant ! N'empêche, je te préfère au naturel Itona-kun ! Et puis Koro-sensei n'arrange pas ton image…"

Son regard s'attarda sur ce dernier qui jouait dans le bac à sable à vitesse lente (pour lui), Itona (dans le corps de Koro) rit nerveusement.

"Hé hé… il pourrait faire un effort, il est dans mon corps quand même !

-Itona-kun… qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous les vêtements de Koro-sensei, à ton avis ?

-Tu ne changeras jamais, toi… huh ?!"

Karma entreprit de se pencher vers lui, le visage illuminé d'une expression curieuse.

"Hé ! Apprends un peu à te tenir en place !" lui reprocha Koro, intervenant pour la dignité de son corps.

Le diablotin rouge rit de bon coeur, avant de se lever.

"Bon, Karasuma va encore me crier dessus si je continue à sécher son cours… allez, on se voit tout à l'heure Itona-kun !" il articula bien le "kun" qui résonna longuement dans l'esprit d'Itona.

Il devint rapidement de couleur rose (ce qui inclut la gêne chez Koro-sensei), et le professeur se mit à paniquer.

"AAAH, ITONA-KUN ! Me dis pas que tu es… oh ! Vite, donne-moi mon petit carnet dans la poche droite de mon vêtement, que j'écrive mon chapitre 35 des histoires de coeur des élèves de la classe E !

-Euh, Koro-sensei… on est 28 élèves, il ne peut pas y avoir 35 histoires de… JE VAIS VOUS TUER ESPÈCE DE... !"

Il se leva, en colère.

"Hé hé, c'est que le chapitre sur Maehara contient des sous-chapitres en fait… et je te signale que, si tu me tues, tu meurs aussi. Ha ! Bon, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Fait attention aux missiles de l'armée en rentrant, nyahaha !"

Itona haussa les épaules, et rentra chez lui, se demandant s'il allait, le lendemain, se réveiller dans la peau de son professeur.


End file.
